Harry Potter y las Fuerzas de la Naturaleza
by siutou-amy
Summary: Es el 7mo ano de Harry Potter en Hogwarts y conocera a una persona que tiene una historia muy similar a la de el. Libros 1-4 y un poco del 5to. Drama, Misterio, Accion, Romance... HG, Hrnuevo personaje, HrR. Es mi primer fic asi q plz R
1. La Vida Continua

Nota: Hola a todos! este es mi primer fic... lo escribi hace un tiempo, pero recien he decidido publicarlo. La historia ya esta terminada, pero solo voy a publicar los 6 primeros capitulos y luego esperare que dejen criticas para ver si les gusto la historia. El personaje principal de mi historia salio de una idea que queria escribir, pero termino siendo una persona mas del mundo de Harry Potter. Espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejarme mensajes..

----- La Vida Continua-----

En las estrechas calles de un desolado vecindario, se puede divisar una casa que aún tiene una luz encendida. Son las 4 de la madrugada, día 31 de Julio, y todos están dormidos... mejor dicho, casi todos. Casi lo olvido; hoy es cumpleaños de Harry. No, hoy no vamos a ir directo a él; primero haremos una pequeña visita a la aún alumbrada casa del desolado vecindario. Estamos en San Francisco, California. Estados Unidos de América... el país de la libertad, ¿o me equivoco? Les voy a contar un poco acerca de la vida de este chico.

Su nombre es Rob, Rob Ling, y es descendiente de una familia asiática. Sus padres no se encuentran con él; murieron cuando aún era un bebé. Su abuelo lo cuidó – le dio alimento, vestimenta, educación y, lo más importante, le dio un lugar al que pudo llamar hogar. Su padre fue nacido en América, pero supo mucho acerca de la cultura oriental... su historia, su arte y, por supuesto, las artes marciales; todo lo aprendió de su padre. Rob no tuvo la misma suerte, pero su abuelo le enseñó... y lo hizo bien.

La madre de Rob, bueno... ella era descendiente de una poderosa familia mágica, lo que lo convertiría en un mago. Sus padres se enamoraron hace unos 20 años y formaron una familia, aunque nadie aprobaba la idea. De esa unión salieron 3 hijos, de los cuales Rob era el segundo, pero David (que era el mayor) y Lucy (que era melliza de Rob, pero es la última por haber nacido minutos después que él) también habían muerto. Sólo quedaban Rob y su abuelo, a quien llamaremos Sr. Ling.

El Sr. Ling ya era muy mayor, era sabio en todos los sentidos y estaba lleno de energía. El le enseño todo acerca de la historia de los chinos, la filosofía, el arte y, por supuesto, las artes marciales. Rob era un buen aprendiz, era brillante, elocuente y también estaba lleno de energía. Siempre trataba de hacer feliz a su abuelo, ya que era la única persona de su familia que estaba con él. A parte de aprender cosas sobre su herencia cultural, también asiste a la escuela. La Escuela Dongead Realm de Magia y Hechicería.

Rob está a punto de terminar su último año en la escuela, tiene 17 años, y éste será su último año como un estudiante. El no está tan interesado en la magia, prefiere aprender de su abuelo, pero él recibió una carta de aceptación a los 11 años... y bueno, lo hizo para ver de qué se trataba. La verdad es que preferiría estar con su abuelo; en la escuela nunca se sintió a gusto, pero supo ocultarlo bien. Como siempre, fue buen estudiante... sacaba buenas notas, se llevaba bien con todos – hasta con los profesores. El no era el típico chico popular... la gente lo adoraba, él tenía ese carisma único, pero nunca se sintió a gusto.

De pronto, la luz de la casa se apagó y se oyeron los pasos de alguien dentro de ésta, que bajaba las escaleras. Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió y un joven de 1,80 m., cabello corto, oscuro y lacio, salió de la misma. Era Rob y cargaba consigo una maleta mediana y un gran baúl. Luego, de la oscuridad de la calle, apareció un hombre que parecía tener unos 70 años. Ambos se encontraron debajo de uno de los postes de luz que había en la calle. Rob tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y rasgados, su cabello tenía un ligero color azul –obviamente se lo había teñido. Tenía el rostro muy fino, pero se veía muy varonil... tenía cuerpo atlético, debido a su entrenamiento. En cambio, el otro hombre era ya mayor, tenia el pelo ligeramente largo y era gris; era más o menos de la altura de Rob debido a la pequeña encorvadura de su espalda. Tenía el rostro un poco arrugado, pero tenía una mirada intensa y, a la vez, tranquilizadora.

El hombre que estaba con Rob era el Director de su Escuela, Julius McNamus, y con una sonrisa, llena de buenas intenciones, le dijo:

- Todo está listo. Hogwarts no debe ser un problema para ti, Rob. Eres un excelente alumno, no debes preocuparte... todo saldrá bien.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio, en el cual los dos se miraron a los ojos. Luego, el Director de Dongead Realm continuó:

-Espero que la muerte de tu abuelo no te impida seguir con tu vida. Tienes que seguir adelante, Rob... tienes un brillante porvenir. No puedes echarte la culpa por todo lo que le sucedió a tu familia. No creo que a ellos les hubiera gustado verte de esta forma...

Rob interrumpió de forma tajante las palabras de su mentor:

-Ya **_s_** que no soy culpable de nada, yo no me culpo por lo que le pasó a mi familia. El único culpable que debe pagar es Voldemort... él no es más que un asesino.

McNamus se quedó atónito, el nombrar a Voldemort en estos tiempos no era más que llamar a la muerte. El miró a Rob y éste se disculpó, pero la idea de ir a Londres para vivir con una familia adoptiva no le parecía una buena idea. Eso significaba que estaba huyendo de él. Luego de que Voldemort recuperará su cuerpo, y matara a su abuelo, lo único que quería hacer era vengarse, pero luego escuchó la voz de su ya fallecido abuelo, y le decía:

-La ira no te llevará a ningún lado, éste te llevará al camino del mal. Respira, concéntrate, siente tú alrededor. Todo lo que está fuera de ti, es uno solo contigo mismo. Encuentra la armonía de los elementos. No pelees por pelear, esto es un arte...

-No se preocupe, profesor. No lo defraudaré (no defraudaré a mi abuelo), puede confiar en mí. Además, el profesor Dumbledore estará ahí... todo estará bien.

Diciendo esto, Rob cogió sus cosas y subió a un auto.

-Ah, profesor... casi lo olvido. Voy a viajar de la forma tradicional; me dará más tiempo para acostumbrarme. Y no se preocupe... los Lindley ya lo saben, me irán a recoger al aeropuerto.

McNamus asintió con la cabeza, entonces Rob encendió el motor y puso el carro en marcha. Se pudo ver el auto desapareciendo por la calle. Luego, el viejo Julius cerró los ojos y dijo para si mismo:

-Buena suerte, joven Ling. No dudo acerca de tu brillante futuro, deberás superar muchos obstáculos en tu nueva vida... pero estoy seguro de que lo lograrás.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto era largo, tenía dos horas para estar solo en el auto y, luego, tendría que estar más de 10 horas en el incómodo avión. La soledad es algo bueno, te deja pensar... reflexionar. Ahora estoy solo, no tengo a nadie... bueno, creo que Hogwarts no puede ser peor. La verdad es que nunca fui feliz en mi escuela... todos creían que me conocían, pero no era así. Creo que es un buen momento para cambiar de actitud, debo de sacar algo bueno de todo esto...

En realidad, tengo mucha curiosidad de ver cómo es Hogwarts, he oído tantas cosas de esa escuela... además, si no me equivoco, Harry Potter asiste a clases ahí. Eso deberá ser interesante... nunca he conocido a alguien como él. WOW! El niño que vivió...

Cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado al aeropuerto, bajó sus cosas. Eran ya más de las 6 de la mañana. De pronto, su teléfono celular sonó.

-¿Aló? ¿Diga? Hola, Jeff...

-¡Hey, Rob! ¿Ya estás en el avión?

-No, recién he llegado. Pero me acabo de dar cuenta que no tengo a nadie para que se lleve mi auto... oye, ¿crees que puedas venir y llevártelo?

-Por supuesto, y mejor aún... ¿qué te parece que te vaya a despedir?

A Rob no le gustaba la idea, pero aceptó la oferta de "su amigo". Su avión salía a las 9 de la mañana, así que tenía 3 horas para hacer todos los chequeos.

Jeff llegó a las 8 de la mañana... Rob ya había embalado sus maletas, y visto todos sus documentos. Le dio la llave y lo miró a los ojos. Jeff le respondió la mirada con unas palabras que hicieron pensar a Rob.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien... te conozco bien, aunque no lo creas. Probablemente ya has escuchado lo mismo de McNamus... ese viejo siempre sabe que decir. Espero que te vaya bien... y recuerda, cuando creas que todo te va mal... piensa en lo que tienes aquí. Acá tienes un amigo, Rob.

Luego de esas palabras, Jeff lo abrazó y Rob respondió el abrazo.

-Cuida bien mi auto, ¡sino sabes que te mataré!

Con esto dicho, Rob se puso su maleta en el hombro y se fue alejando, dejando a Jeff con las llaves. Pasó los puestos de seguridad, el detector de metales, la máquina de rayos x y, finalmente, presentó su boleto. Se fue directamente a su puerta de embarque, donde luego de unos minutos, embarcó su avión hacia Londres.

Pasó su primera hora pensando en lo incómodo que estaba, pero luego... Rob empezó a cerrar los ojos. Tenía sueño; después de todo, había estado despierto toda la madrugada. Luego de unos minutos, quedó profundamente dormido.


	2. Un Sueno Particularmente Extrano

-----Un Sueno Particularmente Extrano-----

Rob abrió los ojos, pero no estaba en el avión. Era obvio que estaba soñando, lo presentía... además él SI había abordado el avión. De pronto escuchó unos gritos ensordecedores, que eran capaces de romperle los tímpanos a alguien si uno se encontraba a una cercana distancia, pero los gritos eran lejanos... – Gritos de dolor, de sufrimiento, de horror. Aquellas personas maldecían a alguien, trataban de salvar sus vidas. Luego vio un resplandor verde que lo cegó momentáneamente, y escuchó la risa diabólica de alguien.

-Sé quien eres... – le decía en tono lúgubre – Ling, un fuerte apellido... lástima que tu familia murió, mejor dicho, fue asesinada. Tendrás el mismo destino, nada te salvará. Vendrás a mí...

De la nada, una sombra enorme apareció y fue tomando forma humana... Rob sentía su corazón latiendo fuertemente, sentía la sangre subiendo a su cabeza y sentía el sudor en sus manos. Sus rodillas se debilitaban y no podía hablar.

La extraña forma humana se puso en posición de combate, y Rob sabía qué hacer, pero no podía moverse... estaba totalmente inmóvil. El hombre dio un golpe con el brazo izquierdo que tumbó a Rob. Se elevó unos tres metros en el aire y, cuando cayó al piso abrió los ojos nuevamente, encontrándose en el avión. Su respiración estaba acelerada, y se le hacía muy difícil. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que muchos lo miraban, se disculpó con todos y se tranquilizó.

¿Qué habrá sido eso? – pensaba. Me parece haber vivido eso antes, pero no recuerdo cuándo o dónde. ¿Por qué se habrá acelerado mi corazón? Era solo un sueño, ¿o no? Pero...

-¿Se le ofrece algo, joven? – lo interrumpieron.

-Hmm... No, gracias. Pensándolo mejor, solo déme una Coca Cola con hielo. – La aeromoza sirvió la bebida y se la dio; luego se fue por el pasillo.

-¿Cuánto faltará para llegar a Londres? – Rob miró su reloj y solo habían pasado seis horas; aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer. Ya no quería pensar más porque sabía que si lo seguía haciendo terminaría pensando en su familia.

Ya no podía seguir durmiendo, era ya de tarde. Luego se dio cuenta que estaban dando una película, así que decidió verla. Se quedó dormido, al parecer la película no fue muy interesante.

Rob abrió los ojos y se encontraba en otro lado, otra vez estaba soñando. El ambiente se parecía mucho al de su último sueño, y se escuchaban los mismos gritos. Él ya sabía qué se acercaba... el hombre ese que se apareció de la nada. Esta vez lo iba enfrentar, pero pasó algo inesperado. Algo lo cogió por el cuello y lo empezó a ahorcar; pronto, ese algo tomó forma y era el mismo hombre que lo había derrotado en su sueño anterior.

-Esta vez no te escaparás, Ling. – dijo con un tono diabólico.

Rob ya casi no podía respirar, y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero volvió a abrir los ojos y estaba sofocándose en el avión. La aeromoza y varios pasajeros lo estaban mirando. Se levantó de su asiento y se fue al baño...

¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo? – se reprochó mentalmente. Abrió el caño y se mojó la cara, estaba sudando. No sabía porqué.

Salió del baño y le dijeron que tenía que tomar asiento porque ya estaban a punto de aterrizar. A él le pareció extraño porque el viaje no le pareció largo... bueno, creo que debió haber sido porque pasó la mayor parte del tiempo dormido. Las horas en el avión pasaron volando, y Rob ya se encontraba en territorio británico. Era la primera vez que salía de Estados Unidos. Se sentía extraño, los oídos le dolían y no sabía a donde ir por lo que siguió a la multitud.

Pronto se encontró casi fuera del aeropuerto, pero no encontraba a su nueva familia. Bueno, su familia era mágica... tal vez no sabían como llegar o algo así. Luego vio una pequeña figura que se le iba acercando rápidamente, era una señora de estatura baja. Por lo menos era 30 cm. Más pequeña que él. Tenía el pelo castaño largo y ondulado, su rostro era delgado y un poco pálido. Ella se le acercó y le dijo:

-Tú eres Rob, ¿verdad? Te reconocí por la foto que nos mandó el Profesor Dumbledore. – al decir esto, la señora sacó una foto del mundo mágico y se la mostró a Rob. Todos voltearon sus cabezas para ver cuál era el escándalo, por lo que él le arranchó la foto y la guardó. Yo soy la señora Lindley... mi nombre es Lydia, pero puedes llamarme mamá si lo deseas... no me molestaría.

-Bueno, señora... este, Lydia. La verdad es que nunca se me ha sido fácil todo este tipo de cosas – le fue sincero Rob.- Me imagino que Dumbledore ya le habrá dicho mi historia, y espero que comprenda.

-Hijo – le dijo la señora Lindley. – Sé que cuando estés listo, podrás hacerlo. No te presiono... lo único que te pido es que no me trates como usted y me empieces a tutear... vas a tener que confiar más en mi.

-Está bien, Lydia... lo intentaré.

-Vamos, Rob... tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. Dumbledore nunca fue muy específico en los detalles, pero tenemos un largo camino. Howard nos está esperando en ese auto muggle que tuvimos que aprender a usar. Aún tiene algunos problemas con el funcionamiento.

-Lydia, si desea –s, yo puedo conducir...

-Eso sería de mucha utilidad, nos ahorraríamos horas de camino...

Así, Rob y la señora Lindley cogieron las maletas y se dirigieron al auto.

El auto estaba un poco maltratado; al parecer, el señor Lindley había tenido muchos problemas para manejar. Rob ya podía divisar a un hombre que estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, estaba vestido extrañamente... bueno, era un hechicero. Finalmente, llegaron al carro y vio que el señor Lindley efectivamente era un poco raro, tenía puesta su capa esmeralda. Tenía una mirada perdida, como si no supiera que estaba haciendo, su rostro era también delgado y un poco pálido. Tenía una barba marrón y era calvo.

C-ariño – le dijo Lydia a su esposo. Muévete y ponte en otro sitio, Rob conducirá. El tiene más experiencia con el funcionamiento muggle del auto.

-Entonces tú eres Rob – le dijo el señor Lindley. Mucho gusto en conocerte, hijo. – le extendió la mano que Rob saludó.

Howard Lindley se movió al asiento trasero para darle sitio a Rob. Él se sentó y encendió el auto.


	3. Una Casa Como Ninguna

-----Una Casa Como Ninguna-----

El camino a la casa de los Lindley fue tranquilo y callado. El ambiente estaba lleno de ese molesto silencio... Hasta que la Sra. Lindley comenzó a hablar.

-Rob, querido. ¿Alguna vez has estado en Londres?

-La verdad, no – respondió Rob. Es la primera vez que salgo del continente americano, a decir verdad... Mi familia nunca tuvo grandes sumas de dinero.

-Bueno, entonces te llevaremos en un tour por Inglaterra, antes de que comiencen las clases... ¿te parece?

Rob no sabía que contestar, conocía poco a esas personas, pero era una invitación por parte de su nueva familia...

-Está bien – contestó.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Rob quedo con la boca abierta porque lo primero que vio fue una reja que se hacía visible poco a poco, esta era la entrada a lo que parecía un bosque. Cuando el carro paro frente a la reja, esta se abrió lentamente por si sola.

Rob condujo por un camino luminoso que aparecía en el bosque y notó que los árboles se apartaban de su camino, era asombroso. Finalmente, llegaron a lo que parecía una pequeña casa en medio del bosque.

La Sra. Lindley salió del auto rápidamente junto con el Sr. Lindley; Rob tardó un poco en salir de su asombro (un camino tan increíble, para llegar a una casita), pero cuando lo hizo para sacar sus maletas, vio que los Lindley habían abierto la puerta y lo que vio dentro lo dejó más aturdido. La casita que veía en medio del bosque, no tenía nada que ver con la mansión que se veía dentro...

Escaleras de mármol, cuadros de pintores del mundo mágico, estatuas que cambiaban de posición y muebles que parecían muy caros. La Sra. Lindley al ver su rostro, sonrió y le dijo alegremente:

-¿Asombrado? No tienes porque estarlo. Es un simple hechizo para que la casa sea más amplia por dentro que por fuera... ¿no crees que una mansión en medio del bosque es un poco llamativo?

-Hmm... es verdad. – Sonrió Rob.

Subió los 4 peldaños de la escalera de madera y entró en la casa. Era una hermosa mansión que parecía tener más de 3 pisos; las escaleras se movían y cambiaban de posición, los cuadros paraban de moverse y empezaban a saludarlo conforme el caminaba por el pasadizo. En medio de la sala de estar, había un cuadro que flameaba como si fuera una chimenea de verdad, y cerca de las vitrinas llenas de adornos de todas las partes del mundo, había un cuadro que mostraba 3 puntos – uno de ellos tenía su nombre. Era un mapa de toda la casa, este le confirmó a Rob lo que pensaba... la casa era un laberinto sin fin.

Rob dio un pequeño salto cuando vio bajar al Sr. Lindley de las escaleras, ese hombre de edad media que parecía tan callado y tranquilo, se deslizaba por la baranda de la cambiante escalera.

-¡Hey, Rob! – le dijo energéticamente. Sígueme que te voy a enseñar cuál es tu cuarto y por dónde debes venir para que no te pierdas.

Rob y el Sr. Lindley se encontraban caminando por el segundo piso. Ahí también había un cuadro con 3 puntos que parpadeaban; Rob notó que la Sra. Lindley se encontraba en la cocina porque había un punto que decía 'Lydia' en el área que decía 'Cocina'. El Sr. Lindley empezó a decir que esos eran mapas de la casa, en caso de que alguna vez alguien se perdiera.

Rob ya estaba cansado de caminar con su maleta y su baúl, y solo quería llegar a su cuarto. El notaba que el Sr. Lindley hablaba y hablaba, pero él no prestaba atención – estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sentía que estaba a punto de caer al piso hasta que el Sr. Lindley dijo que habían llegado.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, Rob dejó de pensar en lo cansado que estaba – su cuarto... su cuarto era algo ¡increíble! Nunca hubiera imaginado un lugar así...

-Hmm... - dijo un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede? Preguntó Howard Lindley.

-Ahh... ¿éste es mi cuarto? – preguntó inseguro.

S-i, ¿hay algún problema? – le contestó Howard.

-Bueno, es que... ¿no cree usted que es muy grande?

-Rob, ya te dijo Lydia que nos tutees – de ahora en adelante soy Howard. Y, bueno, NO. Este es tu cuarto, y no es muy grande... a comparación de la casa. Además Lydia pensó que te sentirías más cómodo si tenías todos estos objetos muggle. Los encontré bastante fascinantes, a decir verdad. Bueno, hijo – te dejo para que desempaques.

Diciendo esto, el Sr. Lindley dejó a Rob en su inmensa habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se encontró asimismo en medio de un cuarto inmenso lleno de cosas; cosas como un televisor plasma de pantalla ancha y plana inmensa, un gran equipo de sonido con parlantes de sonido, un reproductor de DVD, una computadora con escáner, cámara digital, cámara de video digital, parlantes y una pantalla plana de 21 pulgadas. Era el paraíso para cualquier adolescente, una gran fortuna, y todo era para él... después de todo, parecía que a Rob le iba a gustar vivir con los Lindley.

Dejó su maleta en el piso y abrió su baúl para sacar sus cosas. Dejó sus cosas en los estantes de la pared, y guardó su ropa en los cajones y roperos. Se sentó en la cama y dio un suspiro. Estaba en Londres.


	4. Vacaciones En La Madriguera

-----Vacaciones En La Madriguera-----

Mes de Julio, día 31. Se escuchaba mucha bulla fuera de la casa. Una casa extraña, en medio de la nada, tenía un estilo muy raro y era diferente a todas las casas que hemos visto. De un momento a otro se abre la puerta y un joven de 17 años con cabello negro azabache y desordenado entra corriendo, seguido por 3 jóvenes de cabellos pelirrojos.

-Ya llegamos – dijeron 2 de los pelirrojos al unísono.

-¡Ya era hora! – dijo una Sra. De estatura baja; era la Sra. Weasley. Los estábamos esperando.

Al decir esto, vemos que hay 2 chicas sentadas en la mesa, una de ellas tiene una gran cabellera castaña y la otra tenia el pelo lacio y pelirrojo. Cuando el chico de pelo negro azabache se sentó en la mesa, los otros jóvenes le siguieron.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! – dijo Hermione, la chica de la gran cabellera. Aquí tienes tu regalo, decidí entregarlo personalmente este año...

-¿Cómo la estás pasando? – pregunto la chica pelirroja, Ginny.

-Este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida hasta ahora – contestó Harry.

Era la verdad, los cumpleaños con los Dursley no eran emocionantes que digamos. Esta era la primera vez que Harry no tendría que esperar por unas lechuzas para recibir sus obsequios y mensajes; esta vez, Harry estaba ahí, compartiendo con sus amigos, con las personas que más quería en el mundo...

De la nada, se oyó el cierre de una puerta. Aparentemente, el Sr. Weasley había llegado a casa, cuando de pronto la puerta de la cocina se abre y un gran perro negro entra por ahí, caminando unos pasos se va transformando en lo que parece una forma humana.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry?

-¡Sirius! – Harry gritó, parándose de su asiento y tirándosele encima. – ¡Ew! Hueles a perro... ¡necesitas un baño urgente!

-¿De verdad? – se olió su padrino. Uh... si, es cierto. ¿Me permites tu baño?

-Por supuesto – afirmó el Sr. Weasley con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Gracias... - respondió Sirius.

Cuando este dejó la cocina, Harry se encontraba abriendo sus regalos – un libro de las últimas técnicas para preparar una escoba voladora. Uno nunca sabe cuando lo puede necesitar dijo Hermione.

-La verdad que me pareció muy interesante saber sobre... - continuó Hermione hasta que Ron le interrumpió.

S-i, si... muy interesante. Ahora abre el mío, lo hice yo mismo. Espero que te guste.

Cuando Harry lo abrió, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Era un álbum de fotos del mundo mágico. Ahí estaban los 3... Harry, Ron y Hermione en su primer día de clases en Hogwarts. Todas las cosas que pasaron juntos – todos los peligros, todas las aventuras. Fotos del segundo año fueron cortesía de Colin Creevey, así como las fotos del 3er y 4to año.

Oh! ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Es increíble... parece como si fuese ayer cuando Harry recibió su carta de aceptación a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Pasaron las fotos del 5to año y 6to. Era casi imposible de creer que este año sería el último año como estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-Gracias, Ron... - dijo Harry casi en lágrimas.

-En verdad te pasaste, Ron – admitió Hermione con lágrimas en las mejillas.

-Aún no lo puedo creer, este es nuestro último año y pronto seremos graduados... - dijo Harry.

-¡Si!, ¿no es emocionante? Ya no más escuela, no más tareas ni castigos... por fin ¡LIBRES! – dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa en la cara...

-Ron... - interrumpió Hermione. Lo estás mirando por el lado adolescente de las cosas. Tienes que aprender a ver con perspectiva – ya no vas a ser el mismo chiquillo, vas a tener más responsabilidades. No tengo problemas con eso, el único problema es que...

-De repente ya no estamos juntos... - dijo Harry.

De pronto, la alegría que brotaba de la cocina desapareció dejando en el ambiente una incómoda sensación de vacío. Ginny que había abandonado la conversación minutos atrás respondió...

-No te pongas triste aún Harry, el año aún no comienza y te falta abrir mi obsequio.

Eran las 11 de la noche, día 31 de Julio – cumpleaños de Harry Potter; el niño que vivió. Ya no era un niño, él ya estaba por terminar su último año en Hogwarts. Habían sucedido tantas cosas; Harry descubrió que era un mago, descubrió la verdadera historia detrás de la muerte de sus padres. Se enfrentó a la muerte y vivió para contarlo, salvó a tanta gente y aún así – faltaban batallas por pelear contra el mal.

Esa noche, Harry se encontraba sobre su cama, en el cuarto de Ron, pensando en lo que había sucedido. Todas sus vacaciones las había pasado con los Weasley, probando los nuevos inventos de los gemelos – después de todo, él fue el primer inversionista de la ahora famosa tienda de bromas. ¿Cómo podría agradecer a la Sra. Y el Sr. Weasley? Han sido tan buenos con él, siempre lo han sido... 7 años habían pasado – Ron y él ya eran casi como hermanos. Harry conocía todo acerca de Ron y él todo acerca de Harry. Como podría también olvidar a Ginny; con el paso del tiempo, Harry no sólo la vio crecer... sino que sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado...

¿En qué estoy pensando? – se reprochó asimismo. Es la hermanita de mi mejor amigo; debe de haber una regla contra eso... además, ni siquiera sé – ni siquiera sé si ella... si yo, lo que siento es...

De pronto Harry se quedó dormido. Lo que sucedía en su mente era extraño, imágenes que aparecían de repente, rostros que nunca había visto, voces que nunca había oído. De la nada, sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo y una risa... una risa que había escuchado en más de una ocasión.

-Voldemort... - susurró Harry.

-Eres fuerte, pero no sobrevivirás... te unirás a toda tu familia. Dime, ¿tienes miedo?

Harry veía una pequeña silueta delante de Voldemort, era una pequeña niña que asentía a la pregunta del temible hechicero. Una risa diabólica salió de la boca del asesino, la risa que Harry había escuchado tantas veces... esa voz, le helaba la piel.

-Que bueno... porque la verdad no me gusta matar a quienes no les importa su vida.

De pronto una luz violeta sale de las manos del Señor Oscuro, levantan a la pequeña niña y la deja flotando mientras ella grita por el dolor. Mientras Voldemort reía, rayos de diferentes colores salían del cuerpo de la niña. Voldemort quería más y más, pero después de todo... era tan solo una pequeña niña.

La luz violeta y los rayos desaparecieron, dejando al lugar de los hechos lleno de sombras. Habrían pasado unos minutos cuando Harry escuchó un grito, era un joven de más o menos 20 años que se acercó corriendo al inerte cuerpo de la niña. Voldemort rió y dijo:

-¿Quieres venganza?

-Pagarás por lo que has hecho, Voldemort...

-¿Quieres unirte a tu hermana? – le preguntó Voldemort haciendo un rápido movimiento y agarrándolo por el cuello, casi ahorcándolo.

-No... - dijo casi sin aire.

-Siempre la MISMA BASURA... - dijo Voldemort. Quiero mucho a mi hermana; BLAH, BLAH, BLAH... pagarás por lo que has hecho. BUH, BUH, BUH. Pero no... no quieres morir para unirte con ella... ¿qué clase de amor es ese? – preguntó al final, torciéndole el cuello hasta que escucho un SNAP... y el joven quedó sin vida.

Harry gritó, gritó... pero fue en vano. No lo escuchaban... - de pronto, sintió que lo movían, que lo sacudían.

-Harry, Harry... despierta. Harry, despierta. – era Ron y tenía la cara de preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Ron? Ya estoy despierto, deja de sacudirme que me rompo. – bromeó Harry.

-No es para broma, Harry. Llevo 10 minutos sacudiéndote porque has estado gritando todo este tiempo...

-¿10 minutos? ¿en serio?

-Ya me tenías preocupado, estaba a punto de llamar a Hermione para ver que te sucedía...

-Estoy bien, Ron. Ya no te preocupes más por mí, solo necesito un poco de aire para despejar mi mente, eso es todo... vuelve a dormir.

Ron, luego del susto que recibió, hizo lo que Harry le había sugerido. Regresó a la cama y quedó profundamente dormido. Harry, en cambio, había salido de la Madriguera para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

El jardín estaba lleno de gnomos, y todos miraban extrañamente a Harry, pero a éste poco le importaba. En realidad, tenía otras cosas en que pensar. ¿Qué había sucedido? Había sido un sueño... o tal vez es lo que sucedía en este preciso momento, después de todo... ya había sucedido antes. Harry ha podido sentir y saber acerca de los pensamientos de Voldemort ya que en cierta forma estaba conectado con él por la cicatriz.

Mientras estaba pensando, sintió una mano en su espalda y la primera reacción que tuvo fue voltear violentamente y sacar su varita. Era Ginny, estaba ahí, en su pijama, mirando directamente en los ojos verdes de Harry.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry? – le preguntó con concernencia Ginny.

-Nada... - contestó un aturdido Harry. Solo fue un sueño...

-¿Acerca de qué? Si se puede saber claro...

-Nada importante, tonterías. Solo salí porque sentía calor adentro. No tienes porqué preocuparte Ginny, en serio...

-No, no es por eso que estoy aquí. No todo gira alrededor tuyo, ¿sabes? – al ver la cara de Harry, añadió rápidamente – Es una broma, Harry.

-Ya lo sé, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco adormecido, eso es todo. De todas formas... ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí afuera?

-No puedo dormir, últimamente he tenido problemas para dormir. – admitió Ginny.

-Bueno, si quieres... te puedo acompañar – sólo si tú quieres claro...

-Creo que deberíamos entrar, ya está haciendo un poco de viento.

Así, Harry y Ginny ingresaron a la casa y se sentaron en el sillón de la sala. Hablaron de tantas cosas, de lo que había pasado en las vacaciones y de algunas cosas que pasaron en Hogwarts. Ya era tarde y ambos cayeron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Ron despertó a Harry, quien seguía en el sillón, y le preguntó qué hacía ahí. Cuando Harry estaba a punto de contestar, Ginny apareció por la escalera y lo miró, colocando el dedo índice derecho en sus labios. Harry hizo lo que Ginny le pidió, y no le dijo nada a Ron, él no sabía porqué.


	5. Encuentro En El Callejon Diagon

-----Encuentro En El Callejon Diagon-----

Pasaron los días y pasaron las semanas, y el tiempo se fue volando. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos – ya era casi Septiembre. Época de comenzar las clases, pero antes que todo... primero lo primero. Buscar útiles en el ya conocido Callejón Diagon.

El Callejón Diagon era el lugar que todo joven estudiante de magia en Londres debía conocer. En este lugar encontrarías pociones, ingredientes mágicos, libros de magia y criaturas extrañas, capas y sombreros de hechiceros, todo lo que un mago necesita.

Era Agosto, una semana antes de terminar el mes, y todos los jóvenes magos se encontraban aquí. Harry había venido con los Weasley para sus compras; al llegar, la primera parada fue el banco de Gringotts, un banco resguardado por gnomos. Luego, Harry se fue con Ron a Flourish & Blotts para comprar sus nuevos libros. En el camino, se encontraron con Hermione quien había llegado ese mismo día...

-¡Hola, chicos! – exclamó ella. Ya era hora de que llegaran, tienen muchos libros que comprar, se están atrasando.

-Hermione... - reclamó Ron. No han comenzado las clases y ya estás que fastidias

-¿En serio? – pregunto la joven hechicera. ¿Es eso verdad, Harry?

-Este... hmm... - tartamudeó Harry.

En ese preciso momento apareció Ginny y Harry se alegró mucho de verla. La llamó y ella se acercó en medio de la discusión entre Hermione y su hermano. Harry y Ginny dejaron el lugar del conflicto y se fueron a Florean Fortescue, la heladería. Ahí comieron helados de todos los sabores, incluso uno que cambiaba de sabor cada vez que le ponían la cuchara.

Pasaron unas dos horas y Ginny estaba segura de que había subido de peso, se lo comento a Harry como broma, pero este solo se puso rojo. Él sabe bien que uno no debe tocar el tema del peso mientras se habla con una mujer... ¿mujer? Acaba de llamar Ginny... ¿mujer? – bueno, tiene 16, ya no es una niña...

-Harry, no tienes porqué ponerte colorado... es solo una broma. ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ginny a un Harry que estaba mudo, estaba perdido en su pensamiento... sobre Ginny.

-Si, si, si... estoy bien. – contestó rápido Harry.

-¿Estas seguro? A ver... ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-Este... hmm... - Harry se puso más rojo. – Espera, espera... yo sé, déjame pensar...

-Viste, Harry... estabas pensando en otra cosa...

-¡No! – mintió Harry.

-Si... pero no me importa.

-¿No te importa? – dijo un poco sorprendido.

-No... no soy tu novia o nada por el estilo. No tienes porqué prestar atención si no quieres.

-Ginny, no lo tomes a mal... pero no fue por no querer prestar atención...

Harry le iba a decir a Ginny que estaba pensando en ella mientras ella hablaba, le iba a decir... pero algo se lo impidió.

-Hola, Harry querido... - era la Sra. Weasley. ¿Qué hacen acá los dos solos? ¿Dónde está Ron?

-Oh... - Harry respondió. Ron empezó a pelear con Hermione de nuevo y Ginny fue a mi rescate, y los dejamos solos.

-¡Ay! Qué barbaridad... estos parecen enamorados, peleándose por cualquier cosita.

Harry y Ginny se miraron y se rieron calladamente. Era cierto, Ron y Hermione discutían mucho, y últimamente han estado discutiendo más de lo normal.

En algún lugar del Callejón Diagon, estaban Ron y Hermione aún discutiendo sobre quién tenía más razón. Y luego se dieron cuenta... Harry ya no estaba. Habían empezado a buscar a Harry cuando Hermione se tropieza con una persona, era un chico con cabello desordenado... por un momento ella pensó que era Harry, pero se dio cuenta que este chico no lo era.

-Lo siento mucho – dijo Hermione con su cara de avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, estaba caminando sin cuidado – dijo el chico con sus ojos azules mirándola, y luego solo se fue caminando.

Hermione se quedó mirando al chico hasta que se dio cuenta que Ron la miraba, y se puso aún más colorada. Ron estaba a punto de empezar a molestarla cuando ella vio a Harry. Él estaba caminando con Ginny, también habían visto a Hermione y a Ron. Se acercaron a ellos y lo primero que dijeron fue:

-Ya dejaron de pelear – dijo Ginny tratando de molestar a su hermano.

-No empieces Ginny – reclamó Ron.

-Mamá piensa que ustedes dos están... - se burló la pelirroja.

Ron se puso súper colorado y Hermione lo siguió. Harry y Ginny empezaron a reír a carcajadas. De pronto alguien se topó con ellos. Era el mismo chico que se había tropezado con Hermione. Se disculpó con Ginny, a la que había empujado más. Ron estaba a punto de hacerse el hombre y pedirle que se disculpe con todos, pero Hermione y su hermana lo detuvieron. El chico del cabello desordenado azulado, se disculpo con todos y las dos muchachas quedaron embelezadas con sus ojos azules y mirada intensa. El chico solo se fue y dejó al grupo de amigos parados en medio del callejón Diagon.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Ron todo molesto.

-¿Lo habías visto antes? – preguntó Harry.

-No, pero es una molestia.

Las chicas no decían nada y Ron les reclamó. Y Hermione empezó a discutir con él otra vez, pero esta vez Ginny se unía a la causa. Pasaron unos momentos cuando, de pronto, fueron interrumpidos por un joven pálido, con cabello claro y ojos de amargado, era Malfoy. Había crecido, ya tenia 17, pero seguía con la misma actitud.

-Bueno, Potter... no hay nada que decir, tus amistades están cada vez más locos.

-Cállate, Malfoy. Nadie te invitó a la conversación.

-Pero Potter, yo no necesito que me inviten... yo me meto a una conversación cuando me de la regalada gana y punto. Aún no entiendo porqué te juntas con magos de tercera y una de sangre muggle.

-¡Lárgate, Malfoy! ¿Qué pasa? Tú viejo te dejó abandonado y necesitas atención...

Malfoy se tomó a pecho eso, le dio la mirada maligna al grupito de Harry y se fue, maldijo a Harry y también le dijo que se pudra. Luego se encontró con Crabe y Goyle, y los tres se fueron lejos.

-Potter no sabe lo que se avecina, y cuando suceda... nosotros estaremos en primera fila para ver su sufrimiento. – dijo Malfoy con un tono helado. – Va a recibir lo que se merece y pagará por todos los problemas que ha causado.

Los estúpidos de Crabe y Goyle solo rieron, sin entender de lo que estaba hablando Malfoy. Pero él sabía que algo grande se avecinaba y él y sus amigos eran parte.


	6. En La Estacion Kings Cross

-----En La Estacion Kings Cross-----

Y la semana pasó volando, ya era Septiembre... época de comenzar las clases. Todos los estudiantes de magia de Hogwarts estaban ahí, caminando con grandes baúles... tratando de ser, bueno, muggles. Los únicos que pasaban casi desapercibidos eran los magos que venían de familias no mágicas; comúnmente denominadas muggle.

Todos estaban ahí, correteando de aquí para allá, buscando por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Baúles pasando por todas partes, nuevos y viejos alumnos, pero no había señal de los Weasley, Harry o Hermione. De pronto, un enorme grupo de gente aparece en una de las entradas de la estación; eran los Weasley, acompañados por Harry, Hermione y sus padres. Los padres de Hermione se despidieron rápidamente por que se les hacía tarde a todos, lo mismo hicieron el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley.

-Vamos, vamos... corramos. ¡Se nos hace tarde! – gritó Ginny. No quiero perder el tren...

-Pero Ginny, olvidas que podemos usar otro medio de transporte para llegar – le recordó Ron.

-No, gracias... no deseo terminar empotrada en medio del Sauce Boxeador.

-Oh... vamos, Ginny; fue divertido... pregúntale a Harry.

-Ah... este... - tartamudeó Harry.

-Mira, Ron... si no te apuras te voy a sacar lo que tienes de pelirrojo. Es tu culpa, sólo tuya... si no te hubieras olvidado de arreglar el reloj de mamá cuando lo rompiste...

-Ella tiene razón, Ron... - intervino Hermione.

-Harry me apoya... ¿verdad? – preguntó Ron.

-No, ya sabes que no me gusta interferir en discusiones familiares... - contestó Harry.

-Pero ¿de qué hablas? Hermione no es de la familia... - contestó Ron.

Ginny y Harry se rieron calladamente entre los dos. Finalmente, lograron cruzar el mar de gente que se encontraba en la estación, y llegaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Ginny cruzó primero, seguida rápidamente por Harry y Ron, por último llegó Hermione con su enorme baúl cuando se le cayó uno de sus libros. Pero ella sin darse cuenta, sigue avanzando.

-¡Hey, espera! – un chico la llama, recoge el libro y mira la cubierta. – Hermione Granger, se te cayó.

-¿Qué sucede? – Hermione contesta, sin darse cuenta de que se le había caído el libro.

-Se te cayó el libro – el chico lee la cubierta nuevamente – Historia de la Magia Volumen 7 para clases avanzadas... hmm... interesante.

-Este, hmm... - Hermione no sabía qué decir.

-¿Estudias en Hogwarts? – le pregunta el chico.

-Este... hmm – Hermione aún no sabía qué decir...

-Es una simple pregunta... - la molestó.

-Si, si estudió ahí, y si me disculpas, se me hace tarde...

-Ya lo sé... ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu baúl?

-¡No!

-Está bien, está bien... ¿estás segura? – el chico cogió el baúl de Hermione y lo cargó con bastante facilidad.

-¿Te conozco de algún lado?

-No, no sé. Tal vez, la semana pasada estuve en el Callejón Diagon, de repente me viste ahí; después de todo, todo Hogwarts estuvo ahí...

El chico puso el baúl en el tren y acompaño a Hermione hasta que ella se despidió. Hermione se fue caminando hasta el compartimiento donde se encontraban sus amigos. En el camino recordó.

-El chico del Callejón Diagon... - pensó ella.

Finalmente encontró a Harry y a los demás. Estaban en un compartimiento al fondo del Expreso a Hogwarts, 4 asientos ocupados por Ron, Harry y Ginny.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te demoró tanto? – preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, bueno... eso no importa. La cosa es que te guardamos sitio. – dijo Ginny.

-De todos modos... ¿Por qué te demoraste? – preguntó Ron.

-Se me cayó uno de mis libros...

De pronto la conversación fue interrumpida por Luna Lovegood, mejor conocida como Loony ya que era un poco diferente a los demás. Llamó a Ginny, y las dos se fueron del compartimiento, dejando al trío de Hogwarts solos.

Hermione les explicaba lo que le había sucedido cuando perdió su libro y les contó con quién se encontró. Al saber que Hermione había sido ayudada por el chico del Callejón, ese tipo que la había dejado sin habla, Ron se puso colorado... pero no por la vergüenza, sino por la rabia. Estaban a punto de comenzar a pelear, mientras Harry rezaba para que no suceda, cuando de pronto fueron interrumpidos.

-Discúlpenme, ¿Está ese asiento ocupado?

-No, no lo está – dijo Hermione volteando la mirada, cuando ve quién habla, se queda muda.

-Si, si lo está – intervino Ron. – Mi hermana está ahí...

-Pero, Ron... - interrumpió Harry. – Ginny se fue con Luna, ¿no?

-Si, Ron, no seas mala gente...

-Entonces... ¿me puedo sentar ahí?

-Si... - afirmaron Harry y Hermione, contra un enojado Ron.

El chico se sentó en el asiento disponible, al costado de Hermione y frente a Harry. La luz que entraba al compartimiento por la ventana, iluminaba su cabello haciendo notar que era azul. Su tez clara, pero con un poco de color. Sus rasgos orientales lo hacían misterioso.

-Oh... disculpen mi educación, déjenme presentarme... mi nombre es Rob.

-Hola, Rob. Gusto en conocerte – respondió una ruborizada Hermione. Como sabes, yo soy Hermione, Hermione Granger. Él es Ron – señalando a un molesto pelirrojo – Ron Weasley, y él es...

-Potter, Harry Potter. – interrumpió Rob. Pero por supuesto, quien no lo va a conocer. El niño que vivió... eres toda una celebridad, no solo aquí... en todas partes del mundo. A decir verdad, estaba ansioso de conocerte.

-No es para tanto – dijo un nervioso Harry. Ya le había sucedido encuentros así, y bueno, él sabía que cualquiera podía ser enviado de Voldemort. Algo no le gustaba de Rob, pero no sabía qué era, y mientras no lo supiera, no podría hacer nada.


	7. Ataque En El Expreso A Hogwarts

-----Ataque En El Expreso A Hogwarts-----

Bueno, Rob se había sentado en el asiento que había pertenecido a Ginny. Ahora se encontraba contestando preguntas de la ansiosa Hermione. Harry también parecía estar interesado en qué hacía Rob... él único que parecía no estar de humor era Ron; tenía una cara de zapato y de pocos amigos.

-Entonces antes de venir a Londres, estudiaste en la escuela Dongead Realm. – dijo Hermione, que nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

-Si, ya sé. Suena raro, no es tan conocida como Hogwarts, pero algo es algo.

-Y... ¿Cómo así decidiste venir a Londres? – preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno, nunca fui un estudiante que cumplía sus tareas... tú sabes, responsable. Nunca lo fui. – Hermione lo miró con mala cara. – Tuve una charla con el director de mi escuela y él se dio cuenta porqué.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, las clases en Dongead Realm eran demasiado sencillas y me aburría con facilidad. Pensaba en que si eran tan fáciles, para qué iba a perder mi tiempo...

-¿Y cómo así te transfirieron a Hogwarts? – preguntó Harry, tratando de indagar.

-Bueno, resulta que el director, Julius McNamus, conocía al profesor Dumbledore y le preguntó si había alguna vacante disponible para mí.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres? – preguntó Hermione.

-Hmm... - un silencio incómodo llenaba el compartimiento. Mis padres murieron cuando era un niño...

-Lo siento. – dijo Harry, olvidando todo lo que no le agradaba de Rob.

-¿Qué les pasó? – preguntó Ron.

-¡Ron! No seas tan maleducado... - le regaño Hermione.

-Hmm... preferiría no hablar de ese tema. – dijo un incómodo Rob.

De pronto, el cielo oscureció y el ambiente se lleno de un viento helado. El tren dejó de moverse y hubo un fuerte sonido, parecía el disparo de una gran pistola que sacudió todo el Expreso a Hogwarts. Rob sintió que algo no andaba bien y se puso alerta, ayudó a Harry y Hermione que se habían caído. Ron no quiso aceptar la ayuda del muchacho, cuando de repente, se acordó de su hermana.

-Harry... Ginny se encuentra con Luna. ¿Crees que estén bien? – dijo Ron, muy preocupado.

-Mejor vayamos a buscarla... - sugirió Hermione.

-Si, además ustedes son prefectos... pueden averiguar que sucedió. – añadió Harry.

Los 3 amigos salieron del compartimiento, dejando solo a Rob. Él también salió y se fue por otro lado a averiguar. Estaba caminando en un vagón del Expreso a Hogwarts cuando sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espina dorsal lentamente. Pudo ver su aliento mientras éste salía de su boca, hacía frío y algo se acercaba a él.

De pronto, Rob sintió un vacío dentro de él, como si le estuvieran extrayendo la vida, su felicidad, sus ganas. Un ejército de Dementores había detenido el expreso de Hogwarts; por suerte, Dumbledore le había encargado a la Orden del Fénix proteger el tren, y ya se encontraban en eso. Magos, Hechiceras y Dementores, en una gran batalla... 'Expecto Patronum' gritaban los miembros de la Orden, derrotando a unos de los muchos Dementores que abordaron el tren.

Algunos de los miembros de la Armada de Dumbledore, que fue formada en el 5to año de Harry, cuando sus clases contra defensa de las artes oscuras se convirtieron en un fiasco – fue ahí donde Harry había formado el grupo de estudio, todos ellos trataron de ayudar pero sus Patronus no eran lo suficientemente fuerte.

Harry se encontraba luchando con un montón de Dementores, mientras Ron y Hermione buscaban a Ginny que se encontraba con Luna. Podían escuchar como Harry sacaba su Patronus para derrotar a los enemigos. De pronto, lo que todos temían sucedió. Ron encontró a Ginny, pero ella estaba siendo atacada por un Dementor. Ella gritaba y gritaba; Luna también estaba siendo atacada por otro, Hermione iba conjurar a su Patronus, pero vio que un grupo de Dementores se acercaban.

-¡Expecto Patronum! – gritó Hermione. Vas a tener que encargarte de esos dos, Ron.

-Pero... Hermione, aún no puedo conjurar un Patronus.

-Bueno, Ron... es hora de qué intentes... - le gritó.

Ron se hizo el hombrecito, tomó aire y se fue al ataque; estaba a punto de conjurar su Patronus cuando un Dementor lo agarro por el cuello. Ron sintió que la vida se le fue, su felicidad, sus ganas, su todo. Escuchaba un grito lejano de Hermione, pero no entendía bien lo que le decía; el Dementor que lo había atacado estaba a punto de darle el beso del Dementor, cuando escuchó el fuerte grito de su hermana. De la nada, Ron reaccionó como si hubiera estado con sueño y gritó 'Expecto Patronum'.

-¡Expecto Patronum! – gritó Harry, que al decir esto, voltea hacia Ron y ve algo increíble. Ron... lo lograste.

-¡Ron, lo lograste! Bien hecho... - le dijo una satisfecha Hermione aún en batalla.

-¿Lo logré? – dijo un incrédulo Ron que luego ve un Patronus completamente plateado en forma de águila, que derrota a los Dementores fácilmente. ¡Si, lo hice! – se felicitó él mismo.

Luego de unos momentos, Ginny recobró el habla. Miró a Ron directamente a los ojos, con ojos que lentamente se fueron llenando de lágrimas; Ron la siguió y empezó a lagrimear, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella también lo abrazó y lloraron juntos. Harry se acercó a Luna y le preguntó si estaba bien; ella asintió, mientras Harry la llevaba a la cabina de primeros auxilios. A los pocos segundos, Hermione se ofreció a llevar a Luna.

En el camino, Luna y Hermione hablaron sobre el Patronus que había conjurado Ron. Ambas estaban asombradas ya que Ron nunca había sido capaz de conjurar uno. La más emocionada era Luna, pero la más orgullosa era Hermione.

Cuando Hermione, finalmente, dejó a Luna en la cabina de primeros auxilios, de dirigió a su compartimiento en el expreso para encontrarse con sus amigos cuando vio a Rob luchando con varios Dementores; no solo los atacaba con un Patronus en forma de dragón, también luchaba contra ellos con sus puños y patadas. De pronto, uno de los Dementores lo agarró desprevenido, lo pusieron contra la pared y estaban a punto de darle el beso del Dementor, Hermione ya estaba a punto de conjurar a su Patronus, cuando Rob gritó y miró directamente dentro de la capa del Dementor que lo cogía, trataba de ver sus ojos, pero era imposible. Algo en la mirada de Rob era diferente a todas las miradas que había visto Hermione; él miró directamente en lo que creía que eran los ojos del Dementor con tal fuerza que su atacante fue retrocediendo, y poco a poco le dio suficiente espacio a Rob para seguir; todos los Dementores fueron alejándose, dejándolo en paz. Dejaron el compartimiento, dejaron finalmente el tren y todo volvió nuevamente a la normalidad.

Ya todos estaban regresando a sus compartimientos, ya que el expreso a Hogwarts estaba a punto de partir nuevamente. Harry llegó y se sentó, seguido por Ron y Ginny.

-Gran hazaña, Ron... - comentó Harry.

-No fue nada comparado contigo... pero si, me siento bien conmigo mismo. – contestó un Ron completamente ruborizado. Oigan, ¿han visto a Hermione?

-Se fue a dejar a Luna en la cabina de primeros auxilios, desde ahí que no la veo. – dijo Harry, que ya estaba mucho mas relajado.

-¿Y qué saben de Rob? – preguntó Ron.

-¿Rob? – preguntó una curiosa Ginny.

-Te acuerdas del pata que se cruzó con nosotros en el Callejón Diagon... ese pata es Rob. Se encontró con Hermione en Kings Cross y ahora se sienta en tu sitio. – contestó un disgustado Ron. Seguramente se fue corriendo al saber que Dementores habían tomado el tren, de repente lo encontramos escondido en algún lugar del tren.

De la nada, la puerta del compartimiento se abre y Hermione entra. Le dice a Ginny que Luna se encuentra bien y que si puede ir a verla cuando quiera. Hermione se veía un poco consternada con lo que vio, ahora le preocupaba que Rob fuera algo más de lo que él admitía, pero no le comentó nada ni a Harry ni a nadie, especialmente a Ron. Decidió esperar, para luego decidir que realmente pensar acerca del chico asiático del cabello azul, Rob.

Los 4 se sentaron en el compartimiento, pasó el tiempo y el paisaje cambió, ya era de noche y todo lo sucedido en el trayecto se olvidó por un momento. El tren se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas. Todos los alumnos salieron, era un mar de cabezas y túnicas, pero se vio aparecer una enorme sombra en medio del mar gente diminuta, y gritó:

-¡Todos los del primer año... vengan conmigo!

-Hagrid... - dijo Harry.

-¡Harry! Muchacho, ¿te encuentras bien? Escuché lo sucedido en el camino...

-Si, Hagrid... no te preocupes, no hubo ningún daño severo.

-Me sorprenden, muchachos... enfrentándose a Dementores. – y con unas lágrimas en los grandes ojos – en verdad estoy feliz por ustedes... Bueno, bueno... ahora si me tengo que ir; ustedes saben, estudiantes nuevos.

-Nos vemos, Hagrid – dijeron todos.

De pronto llegaron las carrozas jaladas por los caballos Thestral, que solo podían ser vistos por aquellos que habían vivido alguna experiencia al borde de la muerte, como Neville Longbottom y Harry. Cuando los cuatro, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny subieron a su carruaje, se escuchó una voz lejana...

-Todos los alumnos nuevos, por favor, síganme...

Era Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora de Hogwarts, líder de la casa Gryffindor y profesora de la clase de Transfiguración. Era la primera vez que escuchaban que llamaban a alumnos nuevos, no sabían que aceptaban estudiantes nuevos en años superiores. La carroza avanzó con las demás hasta que llegaron al majestuoso castillo iluminado por velas. Todo quedó atrás, ya estaban en Hogwarts.


	8. La Decision Del Sombrero Seleccionador

-----La Decision Del Sombrero Seleccionador-----

Rob siguió a la profesora McGonagall, junto con otros 30 estudiantes nuevos. Caminaron por la gran entrada; había antorchas que iluminaban ligeramente las paredes de piedra que parecían salidas de una caverna. El techo era tan alto que ni lo veía, y al fondo... una escalera de mármol. Minerva McGonagall abrió las puertas que los guiaba al Gran Comedor.

El Gran Comedor era inmenso, Rob se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era. Dongead Realm no era tan grande, Hogwarts era simplemente inmenso. El cielo que él podía ver dentro del comedor, era un cielo estrellado... era hermoso. Por el otro lado, el comedor era ruidoso, estaba lleno de estudiantes... todos hablando a la vez – 4 mesas, 1 que le pertenecía a cada casa en Hogwarts. De pronto, una voz retumbó en todo el comedor y los alumnos se callaron.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar, aquí, en Hogwarts. – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Mientras tanto, todos se preguntaban dónde estaban los alumnos de primer año... de la nada, un hombre de avanzada edad, con cabellos plateados y ojos azules muy tranquilizadores se pone de pie y empieza a hablar con una voz suave, pero a la vez imponente.

-Queridos alumnos... - era Dumbledore. - este año, Hogwarts les da la bienvenida; primeramente queremos que sepan que nos alegra que todos se encuentren bien. También nos alegra saber, que a pesar de los difíciles tiempos por los que estamos pasando, los alumnos siguen viniendo... y hoy, con mucho orgullo, queremos anunciar que Hogwarts, la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, ha recibido la primera transferencia de estudiantes alrededor del mundo. Ellos se unirán a esta familia y nos acompañarán hasta que terminen sus años de estudios. Y ahora, la profesora McGonagall procederá con la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador. – Minerva...

La profesora McGonagall se fue por un momento y regresó con un sombrero viejo, todo remendado. Lo colocó en un lugar que se encontraba entre las mesas de estudiantes y la mesa de profesores, que se encontraba frente a las 4 mesas. Había un gran silencio en el Gran Comedor, de repente... el sombrero empezó a temblar un poco y empezó a hablar...

_Parezco un sombrero viejo y cochino,_

_Pero que mis palabras no te confundan-_

_No hablo chino..._

_Podrás pensar que soy inservible,_

_Pero creme... soy un sombrero increíble._

_Cuatro casas hay en Hogwarts,_

_Nombradas en honor a sus 4 fundadores._

_Godric Gryffindor es el valiente;_

_Mis palabras no mienten..._

_Helga Hufflepuff es la leal,_

_Como ella, no hay igual._

_Rowena Ravenclaw es inteligente y creativa,_

_Si piensas como ella, las clases llegan a ser divertidas._

_El cuarto y último fundador,_

_Salazar Slytherin es astuto y determinado,_

_No importa el precio que pagues, todo fin será realizado._

_De todas partes del mundo, de todas las edades,_

_De todas las razas y nacionalidades..._

_Este año en Hogwarts, se reúnen muchos estudiantes,_

_Vienen de América, Asia, incluso de África..._

_Algunos nunca habían venido antes,_

_Luego tenemos a los tiernos alumnos de primer año,_

_Les digo a ustedes nuevamente, no soy un engaño..._

_Soy el Sombrero Seleccionador, el sombrero más inteligente-_

_Si no me crees, pregúntale a la gente..._

_Tengo muchos años, llenos de experiencia,_

_Lo que digo es algo innato, no una ciencia._

_Ponme en tu cabeza, leeré tu mente,_

_No hay lugar en ella donde ocultes ideas secretamente._

_Conozco tus más íntimos secretos,_

_Tus risas y lamentos..._

_Sé lo que realmente piensas,_

_Y con eso sabré a dónde irás..._

_Asistes a Hogwarts, pero ¿a dónde perteneces?_

_¿Perteneces a Gryffindor? ¿Valiente te crees?_

_O tal vez a Hufflepuff, los buenos de corazón..._

_¿Perteneces a Ravenclaw? ¿Eres brillante o cabezón?_

_Slytherin, Slytherin... ¿será ésta la casa que te acogerá?_

_Comencemos con esto de una vez y ya verás..._

Con todo esto, el sombrero dejó de hablar y McGonagall procedió con la ceremonia.

-Cuando los llamé, pasarán adelante a sentarse en el taburete y se colocarán el sombrero. Comenzaremos primero con los alumnos del primer año... Anderson, Christie Anderson

Una niña de 11 años de edad, con cabello marrón y piel blanca se acercó y se sentó. Unos momentos después, el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó 'Ravenclaw''. Lo mismo sucedió con un chico llamado Devon Richards, él fue a Hufflepuff. Y así fue con todos los alumnos del primer año, los repartieron en las 4 casas. Quedaban ahora solo 30 alumnos en frente, todo ellos habían sido transferidos de todas partes del mundo.

De pronto, el Sombrero Seleccionador empezó su canción nuevamente, todos estaban extrañados – estudiantes nuevos, viejos, profesores... incluso Dumbledore.

_El peligro siempre está al acecho,_

_No busques en los sótanos, no busques en el techo._

_El peligro está aquí mismo,_

_Puede ser tu amigo, puede ser tu enemigo,_

_Incluso puedes ser tu mismo._

_No juegues con lo que no debes,_

_No busques lo que no ves._

_¿Crees que lo que digo tiene sentido?_

_Tengan cuidado solo les digo..._

Cuando terminó, Dumbledore le preguntó al sombrero si podían seguir, y cuando éste no contestó, prosiguieron con la ceremonia. Ahora era turno de los alumnos transferidos.

-Recuerden... cuando los llame, salen al frente. – continuó McGonagall. - Aubert, Jean Louis Aubert.

Un joven francés salió al frente, tenía unos 16 años. Tenía cabello negro bien peinado hacia el costado, la piel clara y gafas. Se puso el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza, pasaron unos minutos y el sombrero grito 'Hufflepuff'. La mesa de Hufflepuff dio gritos de alegría. Luego McGonagall le dijo a Aleksey Ivanov que pasara adelante.

Una joven se 14 años pasó adelante, tenía el cabello largo y lacio. Sus ojos eran claros, tenía los ojos un poco rasgados. Aleksey venía de Rusia. El Sombrero Seleccionador la coloco en Slytherin. La siguiente persona en pasar adelante fue Sheetal Kumar, una niña de 13 años que venía de India. Ella fue a Gryffindor.

Al siguiente que llamaron fue a un chico asiático de cabello medio azulado, la forma en que se paraba parecía la de un muchacho rebelde, pero algo en sus ojos era diferente. Rob Ling pasó adelante al escuchar que McGonagall lo llamaba. Se colocó el sombrero y éste empezó a hablar, pero todo lo escuchaba él. El sombrero le hablaba a él, solo a él.

-Hmm... interesante, interesante – le dijo el sombrero. Parece que tienes muchas ideas en tu cabeza, ¿será que perteneces a Ravenclaw? Pero... tu orgullo, tu honor, detalles que un Gryffindor tiene. A la vez siento en ti a ese ser que es bueno con todos, Hufflepuff.... No, pero veo en ti también características de un Slytherin, muchas ideas astutas y algo de rencor contra alguien en especial, alguien que te hizo mucho daño. Eres un verdadero reto para mí... Creo que te pondré en... Slytherin – gritó el sombrero luego de varios minutos...

Slytherin estalló en gritos y aplausos, a excepción de Malfoy y sus secuaces. Ellos lo habían visto con el grupo de Harry y eso era suficiente para odiarlo. Luego de la decisión del sombrero, las sospechas de Hermione, que se iniciaron en el tren tomaron más fuerza... ella ya no sabía que pensar acerca de ese chico que había sido tan amable.

La ceremonia de selección siguió con varios alumnos de todas partes del mundo, todos de variadas edades. Entre ellos, Hiroshi Shinmoto que venía de Japón, él tenía 12 años. Era de estatura mediana alta, cabello corto y un poco ondulado, su túnica estaba limpiecita, así como sus zapatos. De Japón también vino Sayuri Yamashita que también tenía 12, su largo cabello no era el típico cabello japonés, el de ella era ondulado y su cara redondita, con una mirada de inocencia. Ambos fueron a Ravenclaw. Finalmente, la última en ser llamada fue Li Sha, Yang Li Sha que venía de China. Ella tenía ojos chiquitos, casi ya ni tenía ojos, ella era de estatura mediana, con cabello un poco largo y lacio. Ella también tenía 12 y fue a Ravenclaw.


	9. Siberia Social

-----Siberia Social-----

Luego de la cena de bienvenida, los alumnos y sus respectivas casas se fueron a sus cuartos. En el camino, Rob se cruzó con toda clase de chicas de Slytherin que esperaban obtener alguna clase de información acerca del este chico misterioso. Mientras todas ellas trataban de hablar al mismo tiempo, Rob vio a Hermione pasar. Se alejó de todo el barullo de gente y la empezó a seguir.

-Hey, Hermione. Espera... - gritó Rob.

-¿Si? – contestó Hermione con tono nervioso. ¿Qué, qué sucede? – tartamudeó.

-No sé, tú dime... no te he visto desde el incidente en el tren.

-Tú desapareciste...

-Es verdad, necesitaba pensar un poco.

-¿Acerca de qué? – preguntó Hermione con mas confianza.

-Nada importante. – Respondió Rob evasivamente.

Hermione lo vio directamente a los ojos, esa mirada no era la mirada de alguien malo. Al contrario, le daba seguridad... pero lo que pasó en el tren. Cómo se podría explicar eso... los Dementores estaban a punto de darle el beso del Dementor, pero retrocedieron. ¿Por qué? De pronto, la situación fue interrumpida por Harry y Ron. Cuando Rob intentó hablarles, ellos lo ignoraron y se llevaron a Hermione.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? – reclamó Hermione.

-¿Acaso estás loca? – Le dijo Ron. Ese pata está en Slytherin, no nos juntamos con ellos... cualquiera que este en esa casa debe tener algo de malo.

-El Sombrero Seleccionador pudo haberse equivocado. Casi lo pone a Harry en Slytherin, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Pero Harry fue atacado por Voldemort, tú sabes la historia mejor que todos... de esa forma Harry obtuvo algunas de sus características.

-¡Hola! – gritó Harry. Estoy aquí, saben... presente, con ustedes... escuchando la conversación.

-Estás conmigo ¿verdad, Harry? – Harry hizo señas mostrando que no quería meterse – Voldemort pudo haber atacado a Rob también.

-Si lo atacó, ¿por qué no es famoso como Harry? – respondió Ron.

-No estoy segura, pero debe de haber una razón.

Así se la pasaron discutiendo hasta que entraron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Cuando Harry y Ron se llevaron a Hermione, Rob quedó parado en el pasillo. Luego caminó por ellos hasta llegar las escaleras cambiantes. Las miró por un breve momento y luego se dijo a si mismo que debería ser como estar en casa de los Lindley. Escogió una escalera por donde subir y fue por ella. Caminando por unos minutos, viendo todo a su alrededor, llegó hasta la sala común de Slytherin.

Cuando entro en la sala, un gran grupo de chicas del último y penúltimo año lo rodearon, era casi imposible no notarlo. Sus ojos, su rostro, su actitud. A Malfoy no le gustó nada la idea, antes que llegara Rob, él era el chico al que todas las chicas querían... Rob se estaba metiendo en su territorio y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Rob fue directamente a su cuarto, el cual no compartía con nadie ya que no había suficientes alumnos para ponerlos en grupos de cinco personas. Él cerró la puerta y suspiró. Tanta gente, tan lejos de su hogar, tanto cambio en tan poco tiempo. Se tiró en la cama y puso la almohada en su cara.

Así pasó el tiempo, una semana para ser exactos. Su primera semana de clases fue un desastre. En Slytherin nadie le hablaba ya que parecía que Malfoy había hecho un berrinche y nadie quería hacer enojar al hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Los demás estudiantes, miembros de las otras casas, tampoco le hablaban ya que Rob pertenecía a Slytherin, y solo los Slytherin se juntan con los Slytherin.

Los alumnos de último año de Gryffindor tenían clase de pociones junto con los alumnos de Slytherin. El profesor Severus Snape, líder de Slytherin, enseñaba pociones. Snape era el profesor más chinchoso de todos, a casi nadie le gustaba. A él no le agradaban los alumnos, a excepción de los de Slytherin. Al alumno que más odiaba era a Harry ya que él no se llevaba muy bien con James Potter, papá de Harry.

En la clase de pociones, que se daba en uno de los calabozos, había mesas que acomodaban a dos alumnos por mesa. Harry compartió mesa con Ron, y Hermione terminó sentándose sola. Snape comenzó su clase como normalmente lo hacía, cuando de pronto, su clase fue interrumpida por Rob.

-Lo siento. – dijo un relajado Rob.

-Pero qué sorpresa. ¿Ha decidido a acompañarnos en la clase? Señor... - dijo, pausando, un irónico Snape.

-Ling, Rob Ling.

-Bueno, señor Ling. Estamos en la primera semana de clases y me da la oportunidad de quitarle 10 puntos a Gryffindor.

-¡Oh, no... profesor! Yo soy de Slytherin. – dijo Rob, sabiendo que Snape era el líder de su casa.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor dieron una pequeña carcajada, pero callaron rápidamente cuando Snape volteó y los miró con ojos fríos, llenos de ira. Harry y Ron eran los que más disfrutaban la escena, ya que Malfoy tenía cara de perplejo.

-Puede sentarse, Ling. – dijo un molesto Snape.

-Pero profesor, pensé que me iba a descontar puntos. – dijo un serio Rob, con sonrisa dibujada desde adentro.

-Oh, verdad... 10 puntos menos para Slytherin – dijo un amargado Snape. Siéntese al costado de la señorita Granger.

Cuando Snape le dijo eso, su corazón salteó un latido. Hermione lo vio directamente a los ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto la hacían pensar, ella se ruborizó un poco. Ron, en cambio, estaba completamente colorado de la cólera. Finalmente, Rob se sentó junto a ella que estaba un poco molestada por la irresponsabilidad de Rob al llegar tarde.

No hablaron durante toda la clase, cada quien hizo su poción. Ellos obtuvieron las mejores pociones de la clase, lo que a Snape le costó admitir. Luego de la clase, Rob se fue sin decir nada, Hermione se fue con Harry y Ron.

Hermione permaneció callada en la conversación de Harry y Ron con respecto a Rob y como manejó su situación con Snape. Ella sabía que si comentaba algo, cualquier cosita haría reventar a Ron. Él ya era bastante celoso y ahora que Rob estaba ahí, era peor.

-¿No fue de lo más chistoso cuando Rob entró e interrumpió a Snape? – dijo Harry.

-Si. – contestó Ron riéndose – especialmente cuando Snape puso su cara de '¿quién es este chibolo?'

-Y también me dio risa cuando Rob le dijo que estaba en Slytherin... Snape casi se muere.

-Hey, Hermione... ¿qué piensas de Rob? – preguntó un curioso Ron.

-Nada en particular, no le hablé mucho por si no lo notaste. – contestó una seria Hermione.

-Oh... vamos, tienes que haberle notado algo. – dijo un molestoso Ron.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas... si, noté algo muy interesante. Rob... es... un gran... mezclador de pociones. En contraste contigo, que no haces nada. – contestó una irritada Hermione que ya no aguantaba a Ron. Se alejó de ellos.

-Uy! Eso debió doler... ¿eh, Ron? – comentó Harry.

-Hmm... debe estar en esos días...

-Sabes, ese comentario no le va a gustar...

-Ya sé, por eso solo te lo digo a ti.


End file.
